Unstoppable
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Pangeran Luhan yang sangat pemaksa dan terlalu frontal, dan Minseok si ratu es yang tidak perlu bantuan./ "Kalo aku gak mau?" "Aku maksa, dan gak nerima penolakan,"/ EXO;; LuMin; XiuHan; Luhan—Xiumin./ GS.


A **X**iu**H**an fanfiction.

They belong to God and each other (though it's impossible).

_AU—Typo—Gender Switch__—prepare yourself because it's a very long story_.

.

.

**—Unstoppable—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

Luhan menatap gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut _dark brown_ sepunggung sedang mengitari bangku setiap anak dikelasnya sambil membagikan selembar kertas yang Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa isinya.

Sejak pertama kali Luhan bertemu gadis itu—beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika ia baru pindah kesekolah ini saat tahun keduanya di _S__enior __H__igh __S__chool_—Luhan sudah menaruh perhatian yang sangat besar padanya.

Dari sekian banyak teman-temannya, _fans_nya (Luhan menjadi _pangeran_ yang sangat popular karena sifat dan wajahnya yang sama-sama menawan), yang menghampirnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Kecuali satu, ketua kelasnya yang cantik namun dingin seperti es—Kim Minseok.

Dimata orang-orang, Minseok adalah gadis beraura dingin yang serba bisa. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu melakukan semuanya tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun. Ia menyelesaikan semua hal tepat waktu-menyanggupi segala macam hal yang dilimpahkan guru-guru padanya, sendirian—tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Tapi bagi Luhan, Minseok tetaplah seorang gadis—yang perlu dibantu, dan dilindungi. Tapi setiap Luhan datang untuk membantunya, gadis itu mundur dengan teratur dan menjawab dengan tegas kalau ia tidak perlu bantuan.

Luhan tidak pernah melihat Minseok ber_gossip_ dengan anak perempuan dikelasnya—seperti kebanyakan dari mereka. Minseok tidak pernah berbasa-basi—ia hanya berbicara kalau memang perlu. Luhan hampir menganggap Minseok tidak mempunyai teman, tetapi gadis berambut _dark violet_ dari kelas sebelah—yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun—selalu datang menemui Minseok dengan sekotak bekal atau kedua tangan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan saat jam istirahat.

Pernah suatu hari, ia tertidur di kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Saat ia terbangun ia disuguhkan pemandangan dua gadis cantik—tentu saja bagi Luhan Minseok yang nomor satu—sedang berbicara sangat seru sehingga tidak menyadari Luhan yang dari tadi menatap mereka—menatap Minseok.

Saat itulah dunia Luhan berhenti berputar untuk beberapa detik melihat tawa lepas dari _the almighty ice queen_, Minseok.

Dan Luhan sangat ingin menjadi Baekhyun yang bisa menikmati tawa Minseok dari jarak sedekat itu.

Minseok adalah gadis yang popular disekolahnya—sama sepertinya, Baekhyun dan beberapa anak lainnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Minseok? Dengan wajah cantik sedingin esnya, serta banyaknya prestasi yang ia berikan kepada sekolah, Minseok adalah paket lengkap yang tidak boleh diacuhkan.

Tapi sayangnya, Minseok membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang begitu susah digapai.

Dan disinilah Luhan, menatap Minseok dalam diam dengan kedua iris yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok berpipi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan baozi itu.

Ketika Minseok melewati mejanya dan membagikan selembaran yang sebelumnya ia berikan kepada beberapa anak lainnya, Luhan berhenti bernapas beberapa detik ketika mendengar suaranya, "Ini angket dari Hyo-_ssaem_. Nanti kamu isi bagian yang ini kayak gini, ..., terus, ..., dan ...,"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menangkap dengan jelas omongan yang Minseok keluarkan. Telinganya hanya menangkap nada-nada berirama nan lembut yang memasuki pendengarannya. Kalau Luhan tidak salah ingat, ini adalah suara indah Minseok yang terpanjang kedua—yang pertama saat Minseok menemani Luhan berkeliling sekolah—yang pernah ia dengar.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Luhan yang menatapnya—dengan kedua bola mata Luhan yang fokus kearah wajah Minseok.

Minseok mencoba berdeham sekali—tetapi tak ada respon yang berarti dari Luhan. Lalu gadis itu mendengus, dan menjentikkan jarinya beberapa senti didepan muka Luhan.

Dan berhasil.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunan indah (aneh)nya, dan mengeluarkan cengiran tidak berdosanya kearah Minseok.

"Ehe, maaf. Suara kamu indah banget. Aku terpesona."

Minseok hanya bisa terbengong—dengan kedua alis terangkat, kening yang berkerut, dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka—selama beberapa detik saat mendengat perkataan Luhan.

Minseok kemudian berdeham untuk menetralkan kembali ekspresinya—dan mengacuhkan perkataan Luhan.

"Kalo udah selesai, kasih aku ya."

Setelahnya, gadis itu beralih ke kursi depannya dan membagikan kertas itu kepada teman-teman lainnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal.

Ia diabaikan.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak masuk. Dan artinya, Minseok harus memakan bekalnya sendirian.

Sebelum ia beranjak ke taman belakang sekolah—tempat _favorite_ Minseok—ia membereskan angket yang disuruh wali kelasnya untuk diberikan dan diisi oleh anak-anak kelasnya.

Minseok mengaturnya sesuai dengan absen. Dengan sengaja, ia membaca kolom 'sifat' yang ada pada selembaran ini—hitung-hitung sekalian memperlajari sifat-sifat anak kelasnya—Minseok adalah ketua kelas, _remember_?

Berbagai ekspresi (yang tidak terlalu tampak) ia tunjukkan di wajah cantiknya ketika membaca kolom tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil (sangat kecil) membaca berbagai macam sifat-sifat aneh yang dimiliki teman sekelasnya.

Alisnya terangkat ketika membaca kolom 'sifat' milik murid baru—Luhan.

"Ha? Pemaksa? Frontal? Aneh,"

"Dimananya?"

Minseok refleks membalikkan badannya mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang tubuhnya. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat empunya kertas berada dihadapannya dengan posisi badan yang sedikit menunduk.

"Ngapain kau?"

"Aku mau ke kantin, dan ngeliat kamu lagi baca-baca kertas itu, lalu... _Viola_! Kamu ngomentarin sifat aku,"

"Ah, _mian_. Aku gak maksud."

Luhan memajukan wajahnya yang hampir sejajar dengan wajah Minseok—yang otomatis membuat Minseok memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kamu makin cantik kalo diliat sedeket ini,"

Minseok membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Lalu kedua tangannya mendorong pelan kedua bahu Luhan, dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nganterin ini, dan makan." Jawab Minseok sambil mengambil kertas yang sudah disusunnya serta kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Minseok, "Dimana? Di kantin?"

Minseok mundur selangkah, "Enggak."

"Terus dimana?"

Minseok mundur dua langkah, "Bukan urusan kamu."

"Kamu makan sendiri? Kayaknya cewek dari kelas sebelah gak nyamperin kamu,"

Minseok mundur tiga langkah, "Jangan kepo."

"Mau aku temenin?"

Minseok mundur empat langkah, "Gak perlu."

"Tapi aku perlu dan mau banget nemenin kamu,"

Minseok mundur lima langkah, "Tapi aku gak mau."

"Kalo aku maksa?"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya—anak ini benar-benar menuliskan sifatnya dengan sangat jujur. _Dasar pemaksa_, batinnya.

"Tetep gak mau."

Detik selanjutnya Minseok langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock karena (secara tidak langsung) ditolak mentah-mentah.

Luhan mendengus.

Ia kembali diabaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Anak-anak kelas menghentikan kericuhan mereka dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada ketua kelas mungil mereka yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Berhubung sekolah kita sebentar lagi ulang tahun, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekolah kita bakal ngadain festival."

Minseok tersenyum tipis (sangat amat tipis) melihat antusias anak-anak kelasnya menyambut acara yang sekolah adakan.

"Dan karena itu, setiap kelas harus mengadakan acaranya masing-masing. Jadi, apa yang bakal kita bikin tahun ini?"

Ruang kelas langsung ricuh ketika anak-anak yang sudah memasuki tahun keduanya ini mengucapkan kata _'cafe! Cafe!_' Dengan semangatnya.

"_Arraseo_, kelas kita akan membuat _cafe_." Minseok menulisnya di papan tulis. "Lalu siapa yang mau jadi ketua?"

Kelas mendadak hening. Tentu mereka mau melaksanakannya dengan baik dan akan membantu satu sama lain, tapi tidak untuk menjadi ketua—bebannya terlalu besar.

Satu sama lain saling melirik. Kemudian dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan, puluhan pasang mata itu menatap Minseok.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu sudah pasti akan begini—tetapi ia tidak akan menolak atau merasa keberatan. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika otaknya mengingat sesuatu,

_"Kamu tidak boleh jadi ketua diacara kelas nanti. Kalau kamu yang jadi ketuanya, aku akan sangat marah dan memberikan kamu hukuman."_

Minseok mendengus mengingat ucapan _ssaem_-nya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan jadi ketuanya."

Dan malah mengabaikan ucapan ssaem-nya yang penuh ancaman itu.

_Itu bisa diurus nanti_, batin Minseok.

Luhan baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya—mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua, menggantikan Minseok (Luhan tidak tega melihat Minseok melakukannya sendiri), tetapi bel istirahat mengintrupsinya.

"Habis istirahat, kita akan membahas tema dan keperluan yang kita butuhkan. Jadi, kalian pikirkan dari sekarang. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk semangat sebelum keluar kelas. "_Yes, ma'am_!"

.

.

.

Hyoyeon menghela nafasnya. "Sudah aku bilang 'kan, kalau kamu tidak boleh jadi ketua?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Iya, _ssaem_. Tapi, tidak ada yang mau. Lagipula, aku yakin mereka pasti akan membantuku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kamu selalu menjadi pemimpin. Mendapatkan tugas yang terberat dan seringkali mengerjakannya sendirian. Sekali-kali, kamu harus lepas dari beban itu." Hyoyeon menasehati.

Minseok tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _ssaem_. Tapi aku tidak menganggap semuanya berat. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Bagaimanapun, kamu tetap perempuan," Hyoyeon mengusap kedua bahu Minseok dengan lembut, "Jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan orang lain. Aku akan membantumu, dan aku pastikan teman-temanmu juga akan membantumu."

Minseok meringis mendengar perkataan wali kelasnya. Wali kelasnya memang sangat cantik dengan senyuman yang terlihat tulus menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi ia bisa berubah mengerikan tanpa bisa kau bayangkan.

"Ne, terima kasih, _ssaem_." Balas Minseok dengan senyuman.

.

.

"Ratu es itu memang sangat hebat,"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Kau benar, Jongin. Dan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak memaksa kita untuk menjadi ketua,"

"Dia memang sangat bisa diandalkan," Sehun menambahkan.

"Hah. Padahal aku mau menggantikannya menjadi ketua." Keluh Luhan. Yang sukses membuat ketiga temannya yang sedang makan itu melihat kearahnya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Luhan yang menyadari teman-temannya menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"_Jeongmal_?" Luhan mengagguk. "Terus kenapa gak mencalonkan dari tadi?" Tanya Jongdae.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku kira dia bakal maksa atau minta bantuan,"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Itu mustahil,"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia gadis serba bisa, ingat?"

Luhan ingat—tentu saja.

"Yeah, dengan wajah cantik dan otak encer. Paket _plus plus_," setuju Jongdae yang membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya dia sangat dingin dan susah didekati," tambah Jongin. Luhan mengagguk lagi.

"Dan juga, tanpa ekspresi," celetuk Sehun. Luhan menyetujuinya juga.

Jongin mendecih, "Berkacalah, Oh Sehoon."

"Julukanmu _ice prince_, kalau kau lupa," tambah Jongdae.

"Ish. Tapi aku gak sedingin dia!" Protes Sehun, "Dan aku begitu cuma sama orang yang gak aku kenal!" Tambahnya lagi, "Aku juga masih bisa _aegyo_!"

Duo KimJong-bros (yang berbeda ayah-ibu serta kakek-nenek) itu tertawa kencang melihat Sehun melakukan _pout_ yang hanya berpengaruh terhadap fangirls-nya.

Sementara Luhan mengeluarkan wajah anehnya membayangkan Minseok melakukan aegyo padanya.

"Ya, Xi Luhan! Stop berpikiran mesum!"

.

.

Luhan melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang. Ia baru selesai ekskul futsal dan sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ (yang dengan bodohnya) ia tinggalkan di kolong mejanya.

Alis Luhan terangkat melihat lampu kelas yang masih menyala semuanya—sedangkan kelas lain hanya menyala lampu bagian depannya saja—tanda dikelasnya itu masih ada orang.

Luhan membuka pintu belakang kelasnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, melihat siapa yang masih ada dikelas itu.

Kedua alisnya terangkat melihat Minseok yang sedang membereskan barang-barang diatas mejanya—sepertinya bersiap untuk pulang.

Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan menepuk bahu kiri gadis itu, pelan. Tetapi hampir membuat Minseok berteriak dan langsung membalikkan badannya dengan tangan terangkat sambil memegang buku sejarah yang sangat tebal.

"Ups, _mian_! Jangan pukul aku!" Seru Luhan sambil melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Minseok menghela nafas lega, lalu berdecak pelan. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali merapikan mejanya.

Luhan mendengus. Ia diabaikan lagi.

Dengan kedua bahu yang terkulai lemah, ia berjalan kearah mejanya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh kolong mejanya mencari _handphone_-nya.

Luhan menundukkan badannya untuk melihat kolong mejanya ketika ia tidak menemukan _handphone_-nya. Kemudian dirasakannya tepukan halus dibahu kanannya. Luhan mendongak, dan detik selanjutnya senyumnya terkembang ketika mengetahui Minseok yang menepuk bahunya.

Minseok merogoh kantung roknya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dengan _case Manchester United_—handphone milik Luhan. Gadis itu menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kehadapan Luhan.

"Tadi aku denger ada suara _handphone_ berdering. Dan nemuin itu di kolong meja kamu. Jadi, jangan sembarangan ninggalin _handphone_. Beruntung yang nemuin itu bukan orang jahat." Ucap Minseok sambil menatap mata Luhan.

Sementara yang ditatap masih menunjukkan senyumannya—yang kali ini terlihat lebih memuja. Minseok yang merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Jangan lupa matiin lampu," pesan Minseok.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu mengejar Minseok setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kelasnya.

"Minseok, tunggu!" Teriak Luhan.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan sedikit badannya. Setelah Luhan berada disebelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi—bersama Luhan disampingnya.

"Makasih ya, udah nyimpen handphoneku,"

"_No need_,"

Luhan mendengus, "Kamu kenapa _cool_ banget sih," Cibirnya. "Terus tadi kamu lagi ngapain?"

Minseok melirik Luhan sekilas, "Bikin laporan buat acara kelas nanti."

"Bukannya itu tugas sekertaris? Kenapa kamu yang ngerjain?"

"Karena mereka gak akan sempat. Jadi biar aku aja."

"Emang kamu udah nanya mereka?"

"Belum,"

Luhan berdecak, "Dan kamu ngerjain sendiri, gitu?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafas frustasi, "Kamu gak pernah denger kata 'meminta bantuan' ya? Apa gak tau cara gunainnya?"

Masih sambil berjalan, Minseok menatap Luhan yang memang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Kamu bahkan gak pernah nyoba untuk minta bantuan sama orang lain. Aku gak tahu kamu ngerjain semuanya sendiri karena takut orang lain bakal ngacauin atau gimana. Tapi—"

"Aku merasa belum perlu dibantu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Minseok menahan nafasnya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Minseok terkurung antara badan lelaki itu dan pintu utama sekolahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Minseok dan dibalas dengan tatapan kaget dari gadis itu.

"Denger ya!" Suara Luhan meninggi, "Apa perlu aku buka semua baju kamu, buat ngingetin kamu, kalo kamu tuh masih seorang perempuan?! Kamu masih dikelilingi makhluk bernama laki-laki yang bakal bantuin kamu. Aku pasti bantuin kamu! Bukan maksud bilang kamu lemah atau gimana, kamu bisa jaga diri dan aku percaya itu. Tapi, duh, demi Tuhan, Kim Minseok! Kamu tetep perempuan yang perlu dijaga dan dibantu!"

Wajah Minseok memucat. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan diberi respon yang seperti itu oleh orang—terlebih lagi oleh Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya. Mengatur nafas dan mengendalikan dirinya. Kemudian Luhan menarik kurungannya pada tubuh Minseok.

"_Mianhe_. Aku gak maksud buat ngebentak kamu,"

Minseok mencoba tersenyum meski matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, "_Gwenchana_. Mungkin aku emang salah,"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya melihat Minseok yang terlihat ingin menangis. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia membentak perempuan—dan sialnya, orang itu Minseok, gadis yang sangat ingin dilindunginya. Uh, Luhan benar-benar ingin membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku antar pulang ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf,"

"Tidak perlu," tolak Minseok. Luhan sudah akan membuka mulutnya tetapi Minseok buru-buru menambahkan, "Bukannya aku gak mau dibantu, cuma... Aku perlu sendiri dulu. Buat merenungkan semuanya,"

Luhan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tidak rela, "_Arra_. Aku pulang dulu. Kamu hati-hati ya," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Minseok.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah Luhan sudah cukup jauh, ia memegang kepalanya yang tadi di usap Luhan.

Minseok tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya sangat nyaman.

.

.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, beberapa meter didepan Luhan, ia melihat Minseok sedang diganggu oleh tiga orang laki-laki. Luhan langsung memacu motornya dan berhenti didepan Minseok.

"Cepet naik!" Perintah Luhan.

"Hah? Tapi—"

"NAIK!"

Minseok tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menurut. Selagi Minseok naik ke motor, Luhan memelototi ketiga laki-laki yang tadi mengganggu Minseok-nya yang manis. Wajah Luhan yang biasanya lembut berubah menjadi garang dan membuat ketiga lelaki itu sedikit ketakutan, karena Luhan masih menatap mereka sampai ia menjalankan motornya.

"Sebenernya, kamu gak perlu bantuin aku," kata Minseok dalam perjalanan. "Kalo mereka gangguin aku, aku bisa ngejatuhin mereka dalam beberapa serangan,"

Luhan terdiam.

"Lu?"

"Aku lupa." Luhan menghela nafas, "Yang aku inget cuma, kamu itu perempuan. Bukan atlit taekwondo yang udah sampe ban item. Dan kayaknya, kamu juga lupa apa yang tadi aku bilang."

Minseok terdiam. Tapi samar-sama Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Minseok menyentuh punggungnya, lalu turun kearah pinggulnya dan menggenggam jaket Luhan sebagai pegangannya. Dada Luhan langsung bergemuruh merasakan sensasi tangan Minseok yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sangat hangat.

"_Gomapta_, Luhan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan disambut dengan wajah menjijikan milik Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun.

Ketiganya secara bersamaan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum aneh dan melihat keluar jendela.

Luhan ikut menatap keluar jendela, berharap menemukan hal yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya **yang sejak awal aneh**, menjadi tambah aneh kali ini.

Merasa tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali awan dan langit biru, Luhan mendorong kedepan tangan Jongdae dan Jongin secara bersamaan—membuat dagu keduanya terantuk meja. Dan kemudian disusul dengan dagu milik Sehun.

"YA! Xi Luhan!" Marah ketiganya.

Luhan mengeluarkan cengiran tidak berdosanya. "Habis, aku jijik dengan ekspresi kalian,"

Luhan melindungi kepalanya ketika ketiga temannya melemparkan buku tulis masih-masing kearahnya, "YA!" Teriaknya.

Jongdae mendengus, "Kau hanya gak tahu, Lu, apa yang baru aja terjadi,"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku rasa, aku bakal ngurus dekorasi dan laporan dengan sangat rajin,"

Sehun ikut mengangguk, "Siapa yang tidak, kalo udah dikasih energi sehebat itu?"

"Mwo? Dekorasi dan laporan apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja acara kelas, _pabbo_." Cibir Jongin.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Gimana bisa kalian yang ngerjain? Dan maksud omongan kalian tadi apa?"

Luhan mengeluarkan ekspresi jijiknya kembali ketika teman-temannya malah menunjukkan senyuman menjijikan kepada Luhan.

"Tadi Minseok menghampiri kami," ugh, demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin memasukkan sepatu beserta kaus kakinya kemulut Jongdae.

"Dan meminta bantuan kami untuk mengurus dekorasi dan laporan," tolong cegah Luhan untuk tidak menyeburkan Jongin kedalam bak kamar mandi sekolahnya.

"Dengan senyum lebar yang sangat indah, manis, dan seperti bidadari," oke Luhan, jangan dorong Sehun dari atap sekolah, _arra_?

Em, tunggu.

Tadi Sehun bilang apa?

Senyum lebar? Indah? Manis? Seperti bidadari?

Siapa?

"Minseok..." Luhan mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya ketika ketiga temannya menggumamkan nama Minseok.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta," ujar Jongdae yang diamini oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"_ANDWAE_!"

.

.

.

"Minseokkie~~"

Minseok hampir terjungkal ketika Baekhyun menubruk tubuhnya dari samping dengan sangat keras.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun!"

Gadis berambut _dark violet_ itu terkekeh dan menarik bangku milik meja disebelah tempat Minseok.

Tangannya mencolek dagu Minseok, "Ada angin apa tersenyum manis hari ini, Minseokkie?~"

Minseok mengusap dagunya yang habis dicoleh Baekhyun dengan tampang jijiknya. Ia merasa begitu sabar ketika ingat punya sahabat se-_hyper_ Baekhyun, "Ha?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tau gak sih, tadi pas aku masuk kesini, mereka ngomongin kamu yang senyum manis banget hari ini. Bahkan sampe ada yang ngelapor sama aku! _So_, ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

Minseok merasa kalau mukanya menghangat, "Cerita apa?"

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Minseok gemas, "Astaga, bahkan kamu tersipu!" Ia memekik, "Jadi, siapa yang berhasil nerobos hati kamu? Oh, dan aku gak nerima kilahan kamu,"

Minseok berdecak, kemudian wajahnya menghangat kembali mengingat ucapan dan perlakuan Luhan padanya kemarin. Dengan pelan, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun, yang disambut dengan sangat (amat sangat) antusias oleh gadis itu.

"Astaga, Minseok! Akhirnya, ya Tuhan, akhirnya!"

Minseok menutup mulut Baekhyun, "_Mwoya_? Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Baekhyun melepas paksa tangan Minseok, "Ya Tuhan, Kim Minseok. Kamu gak tau kan betapa aku nunggu saat-saat begini?"

"Saat-saat apa sih?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"Tentu saja pas ada laki-laki yang akhirnya masuk ke kehidupan kamu, bikin kamu berubah, kalian jatuh cinta, dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"

"Apanya yang berubah? Aku gak akan berubah, mungkin," lirihnya. "Dan, aku gak jatuh cinta!"

"Kamu akan berubah kok," optimis Baekhyun. Lalu menyeringai, "Mana ada orang yang jatuh cinta, terus mengaku? Apalagi orang kayak kamu!"

Minseok mendengus, "_No, I'm not_!"

"_Yes, you are_!"

"Baekhyun, aku gak jatuh cinta,"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kamu cuma belom sadar. Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi kamu jatuh sama dia."

Minseok merona, "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku enggak! Jadi, lebih baik kita ke kantin, mumpung muka kamu lagi manis-manisnya!" Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik Minseok dengan kekuatan gorillanya.

"_No_! Aku lagi diet,"

Baekhyun menghentikan tarikannya dan menatap tajam Minseok.

"Astaga. Yang bener aja, Kim Minseok! Badanmu lebih kurus daripada aku dan masih mau diet!?"

Minseok meringis, "Ehee, aku bercanda,"

"Kalo gitu ikut aku ke kantin!"

"Aku males, Baekkie. Dikelas aja ya?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Oho, aku tahu. Pasti gara-gara di kantin ada Luhan dan kamu malu 'kan ketemu dia?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

Minseok merasakan wajahnya menghangat lagi, "Bukan gitu!"

Baekhyun tertawa setan—dan itu membuat Minseok merinding. Detik selanjutnya matanya membulat sempurna ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan tenaga kingkong untuk manariknya (menyeretnya).

"Kamu harus ke kantin!"

"_Shirro_!"

Mulut Minseok mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada Baekhyun sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak dari depan kelas Minseok dengan suara oktafnya yang sangat fenomenal itu—membuat seluruh anak kelas Minseok beralih menatap Baekhyun yang memakai kimono—yang membuat dirinya semakin manis.

"Ya, Baekhyun! Jangan teriak-teriak di kelas orang!" Teriak Jongin.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Berkacalah, hitam, siapa yang berteriak sekarang," lalu ia kembali antusias, "Aduh, aku gak peduli, aku pengen teriak lagi sekarang!"

Jongin segera membekap mulut Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu memberontak sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin, "Em! Emm!"

Baekhyun memukul tangan Jongin yang disambut dengan pelototan dari lelaki itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia menunjuk lurus kedepan, kearah tirai panjang di pojok kelas—tempat berganti baju—yang memunculkan sebagian sosok seseorang.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya tangannya sudah terlepas dari mulut Baekhyun, dan gantian mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan mata ber-_bling-bling_ aneh dan pipi yang merona.

Melihat respon Jongin yang aneh dan terlalu berlebihan, yang lain mengikuti arah pandangnya dan memberikan respon yang hampir sama pula.

Terlebih sang pangeran—Xi Luhan. Tolong jangan tanya betapa mesum dan anehnya tampang Luhan saat ini.

Minseok yang diberikan respon seperti itu oleh teman-temannya menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan tirai sesegera mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun menyibak tirai itu dan menariknya keluar. Anak-anak kelasnya—terutama para lelaki, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memuja. Gadis itu begitu anggun dalam pakaian maid, sekaligus terlihat sexy dan manis disaat bersamaan (konsep cafe kelas Minseok adalah maid dan buttler).

Luhan mengembalikan kesadarannya terlebih dahulu. Menyadari teman-temannya—yang laki-laki, menatap Minseok-nya dengan sangat mengerikan, membuatnya menggeram.

Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, membuat yang lain tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya! Ya! Jangan lihat Minseok terus-terusan! Dia udah ada yang punya!"

"Siapa?" seseorang menyeletuk.

"Aku! Sana, kembali bekerja!" Usir Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Yang lainnya serempak mendengus, _Luhan dan segala keposesifannya_, batin mereka.

Tentu, mereka tahu Luhan dan Minseok tidak pacaran—mungkin belum. Tapi mereka tahu betapa lelaki itu sangat mengagumi Minseok dan menjaganya (dari para lelaki) dengan sangat baik (posesif).

Minseok mendengus dengan rona merah dipipinya mendengar Luhan dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya menjadi milik lelaki itu. Sementara Baekhyun menyenggol pinggang Minseok dengan senyuman menggodanya dan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Hentikan alismu itu, Baekhyun."

"_Aigoooo, uri_ Minseokkie malu~" ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh Minseok, "Tapi aku serius, kamu cantik banget, Seokkie. Aku sampe merinding ngeliatnya!"

Minseok menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Jangan berlebihan,"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan sedikit memutar badan Minseok, "Kyaaa! Kau tersipu! Duh, aku jadi pengen gigit pipi kamu! _Neomu Joha_!"

Minseok langsung menjauhkan badan Baekhyun, "Baek, aku masih _straight_. Tolong menjauh,"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya! Aku juga! Aku—"

"Ne, ne, jangan berteriak. Aku tahu kok, bahkan aku tahu kamu suka Jo-emm! Emmm!"

Baekhyun membekap mulut Minseok ditambah dengan glare membunuh yang malah terlihat imut dimata Minseok.

"Ish, Kim Minseok! Ada orangnya!"

"Apanya?"

Minseok dan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemilik suara itu. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng dengan cengiran lebar, "Ehe, bukan apa-apa, kok,"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minseok dan menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah—berulang-ulang.

"Berhenti melihatku kayak gitu, Lu."

Luhan berdeham. "Kamu cantik, Min," Kemudian tersenyum—sangat tampan di mata Minseok. Ia merasakan mukanya menghangat lagi.

Baekhyun yang sadar keadaan menyeringai, lalu menepuk punggung Minseok, "Aku pergi dulu deh," lalu melangkahkan kakinya, "Titip dia ya. Jangan dimakan dulu, khekekeke,"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah—yang Baekhyun yakini karena dia malu.

Minseok dan Luhan masih terdiam selama beberapa saat. Minseok masih mengatur wajahnya, dan Luhan terus-terusan terpesona dengan Minseok.

"Kamu cantik," kata Luhan kemudian.

Minseok mengalihkan wajahnya, "Kamu udah bilang tadi,"

Luhan mendekati Minseok, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku gak menemukan kata selain cantik buat kamu,"

Minseok—dengan wajah merona—mundur teratur seiringan dengan langkah Luhan, "Go-_gomawo_..."

"Kamu makin cantik kalo wajah kamu memerah kayak sekarang,"

"A-aku gak memerah!"

Luhan menyentuh pipi kanan Minseok dengan lembut, "Lalu, ini apa?"

Minseok membulatkan matanya dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya jauh kebelakang sampai ia merasakan tembok menyentuh punggungnya.

"Aku seneng sekarang kamu jadi sering tersenyum,"

Minseok tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, "Mereka bilang aku lebih baik kalau tersenyum,"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Minseok, "Aku seneng akhirnya kamu mulai berbaur,"

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku 'kan juga makhluk sosial,"

Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya diantara kepala Minseok—mengurung gadis itu diantara tubuhnya dan tembok kelasnya—masa bodoh dengan tatapan anak kelasnya.

Minseok merasa _de javu_.

"Aku seneng kamu gak menarik diri lagi,"

"Aku menarik diri karena suatu alasan,"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Alasan apa?"

"Kamu gak perlu tahu."

Luhan mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lalu kenapa sekarang gak menarik diri dan lari dari hadapanku?"

Minseok berdecak, "Kamu mengurungku, _pabbo_."

"Katanya kamu sabuk hitam taekwondo?"

Minseok berdecak lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "_Arra_."

Minseok sudah akan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang sedang mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi lelaki itu malah menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok dan menempelkannya di tembok.

"Jangan coba-coba,"

"Kamu yang nyuruh aku pergi tadi!" Seru Minseok.

"Aku sama sekali gak nyuruh kamu," ujar Luhan. "Dan gak mungkin aku ngelepasin kamu gitu aja setelah aku bisa sedeket ini sama kamu."

Pipi _chubby_ Minseok mengeluarkan semburat merahnya lagi, tapi gadis itu tetap bersikap tenang dan malah mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku suka kamu, Minseok."

"Ha?!"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Apa kurang jelas? Aku. Suka. Kamu. Dengan tambahan banget dibelakangnya,"

Untuk beberapa detik, Minseok yang (tanpa ia sadari) tersipu, terpaku dengan wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak dua puluh senti dihadapannya. Kemudian setelah ia kembali kealam sadarnya, gadis itu berdeham.

"Frontal sekali," Minseok tersenyum, "Kamu kira aku bakal bilang hal yang sama?"

"_Yes, I am_." Jawab Luhan. Lalu lelaki itu menyeringai, "Dengan wajah kamu yang memerah—oh Tuhan kamu tambah cantik, sungguh—dan mata kamu yang gak berkedip selama beberapa detik pas ngeliat wajahku? _Yes, you are_."

Minseok tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusinya—demi apapun yang Tuhan ciptakan di alam semesta ini, indahnya senyum Minseok tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Dan Luhan ingin mengecup bibir Minseok saat itu juga.

"_Nado Joha_,"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggumamkan kata _'yes!'_ Serta tersenyum lebar, dan membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya—dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badan Minseok saking senangnya.

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya. Membuat ia dan Minseok saling bertatapan, dengan tangan Luhan yang masih melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Minseok. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Menikmati keheningan diantaranya dan degupan jantung yang saling berlomba-lomba untuk berdetak. Semuanya terasa indah, sebelum negara api—maksudku, suara Luhan terdengar,

"Kamu gak nyium aku?"

Terkutuklah Luhan dan segala macam pikiran mesumnya.

Minseok yang tadinya masih merona dengan degupan jantung yang sangat hebat kini menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Ups. _Sorry. I don't mean—__I __don't force you to do that_. Meskipun aku sangat mengarapakannya, tapi... Lupakan,"

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan nafas yang ia rasa tidak akan bisa diproduksi paru-parunya untuk beberapa saat.

Minseok menarik bibirnya dari bibir Luhan, setelah ia dengan sangat tiba-tiba berjinjit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan untuk beberapa detik—yang memberikan efek selamanya pada lelaki itu.

"Puas?"

Giliran Minseok yang membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Luhan dengan gerakan yang mungkin mengalahkan _flash_—menciumnya lembut dengan sedikit lumatan pada bibir atasnya.

"Gak akan,"

Kemudian Luhan menyatukan lagi bibir keduanya.

.

.

"Min, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Kalo aku gak mau?"

"Aku maksa, dan gak nerima penolakan,"

"Terus kenapa kamu nanya?"

"Mau denger kamu bilang '_saranghae_',"

"Nanti, dalam mimpimu."

"Ya! Kim Minseok!"

.

.

"Ugh, _stop it_, Lu! ..._I love you_,"

Luhan berhenti mengecupi bibir Minseok.

"_Nado saranghae, Min_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

* * *

**(Note) **

HEHEHEHEHE HAIIIIIIIIIII

Oke, tolong jangan caci maki aku karena bikin fic yang maksa banget ini. Karena otakku penuh banget sama xiuhan, dan daripada meledak karena overload jadi ya terciptalah fic ini HEHEHEHE oh jangan protes soal judul yang gak nyambung! /mehrong

Dan yang pernah protes fic-ku sebelumnya yang kurang panjang, dengan bangga aku mempersembahkan ff oneshoot pertama-ku yang words-nya lebih dari 4000 HAHAHAHAHA sumpah aku gak ngerti nulis apa aja, dan ini kenapa bisa panjang banget...aku gak ngerti.

Semoga kalian gak mabok dan masih sempet review~ /wink

XOXOXOXOXOXO!


End file.
